


Haze

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could finally get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

It was too much, everything was just too much. Too much noise, too much smoke, too much air, too much pressure. Too many people, too many thoughts…too many emotions. Feelings!

Bah! He scorned at them all, he hated it all. Hated _them_. Somewhere he included himself on that list, but left Victor out.

Victor, who pointed him in the right direction, he showed him salvation. Who had made his life a little easy…no, way easier.

No, he didn’t hate Victor, just envied him. His ability to pretend all was fine with the world, with himself and with _him_.

Sherlock didn’t have that, he knew he wasn’t normal, all he wanted was normal…and silence.

And all it took was just a jab to make it all right.

The blood in his veins turned molten gold, the air turned wonderfully opaque and hazy. And above all, the silence! He felt the silence in his pores, his very being…his very soul!

That wonderful, lovely, gentle silence.

It almost felt like he was huddled in his mother’s arms or on his father’s lap or experimenting and impressing his brother, or the best, he was running in the grass with Redbeard.

But while that silence had been light, this was heavy. It subdued his failures, stomped down on any conscious part and just let him…be.

This silence didn’t judge him, didn’t sneer at him or called him names.

He was able to finally get lost in the haze.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Manali Trance from The Shaukeens.


End file.
